Legend of Radiance
by Beagle13
Summary: A retelling of the story from Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn!


Author Note: So, I know what you might be thinking; "This is a Legend of Zelda and Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn crossover!" Nope, just a retelling of the story for Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn! I'll also add in other events to help make this Fanfic unique from the original story! :) By the way, I don't own any of the characters or Fire Emblem, Nintendo does. With all of that out of the way... On to the story!

{Names in these brackets will mean that the story will be from that character's perspective, but note that it will mainly be that of the main character(s)}

[Words in these brackets will be translation of the Ancient Language]

(Words in these brackets will a person's thoughts to themselves)

 _ **Chapter 1: The Silver Haired Maiden**_

{Micaiah's Perspective}

With my back against the stone cold and ragged ruin of a wall I lurked around the corner. Carefully trying not to even make a peep of noise, in fear of being heard and caught. As I slowly turned the corner, one footstep at a time, making as little noise as possible...which was hard to do with the fact that I was wearing heeled boots.. But then a faint, orange fall leaf glow hit my face, and I soon realized what it was... torches! I quickly and carefully snuck my way back around the corner and hid in the dark shadows praying not to be caught. A few Begnion soldiers clad in red crimson armor holding torches briskly walked past where I was hidden and muttered words that were not meant to be heard. I then felt something light and fluffy squirming in my arms, it was a small and fragile bird, named Yune. I immediately heard Yune gasping for air, and to chirp out cries of fear and sorrow.

"Hush, Yune! Please, don't cry. You'll give us away!" I whispered to the innocent bird, who, I doubt knew what I was even saying. But in a place like this.. you never know what you will come across.

As I tried to calm the tangerine orange bird, she then made a loud chirp and flew off from where I was hiding and into the open torchlight and off to the forest.

('Great.. that was just what I needed..') I thought to myself as I then heard more footsteps coming towards my whereabouts.

"Did you find anything?' Said a rough and ragged voice of one Begnion guard to the other. "No... It was just a bird.." The other replied disappointedly. "Keep searching!" The leading lookout said.

They then looked at each other, evil smirks on their faces as they turned with their backs facing as they both began to walk in separate directions.

"Phew.." I sighed in relief, as I barely avoided being caught.

But before I could even turn around I felt a rough and jagged rope tied around my waist and arms as the area was soon lit by torches and the shine of red armor was reflected on the ground. I had been found!

"Ha ha, thought we didn't see you?" A cocky Begnion Soldier asked me, with an attitude to match.

"If she's the fortune teller, we'll be rich!" Another said under a muffled voice.

"Ngh!" Was all I could say as I was being constricted.

"Don't struggle if you don't want to get hurt!' A soldier said with a chuckle.

I didn't care, I needed to get out of their grasp and as far away as I could, but all struggling got me was tied up legs and a magic tome on the ground.

('No! This can't be it!... I had so much more to do for the good of Nevassa... and all of Daein!')

I then heard a faint thud of boots on the ground and the splatter of blood as the soldier behind me fell to the ground. The others, with shocked expressions on their faces as they saw what just happened. I turned around to see who was there... It was Sothe!

{Sothe's Perspective}

As I swiftly and sneakily landed on the ground behind the idiotic Begnion soldier I grabbed my dagger and put it at his throat, with the sharp bladed side ready to cut. I stood there silently for a very brief moment without any of them noticing my arrival.

('How pathetic. If Begnion's soldiers can't be aware of what is behind them then our freedom will more than easily be won.')

So without any further hesitation I slit the soldier's throat as I saw brief blood shed and the soldier fall to his knees and then onto his chest, dead in a heartbeat. The other soldiers looked in shock and agony as one of their fellow soldiers was dead on the ground and with me standing there red handed, literally. Micaiah then turned to see that I had come to help her escape. She had a serene smile on her face... as the wind blew in her hair, her scarf dangling in the bittersweet breeze and her eyes wide in awe that I had come to help her and rescue her, for I had made a vow to myself that I would never let her be in harm's way. But that smile quickly faded into a serious look that told me that we needed to get out of here fast. The slight smile on my face then disappeared as well. I ran up to a soldier, and ducked below his sideways jab, nearly piercing my flesh with his lance. I quickly responded by kicking him to the side, as he stuttered backwards unable to regain his balance in time as I kicked upwards and ran up his chest falling backwards in a flip as the unsuspecting soldier fell onto the cold hard pavement, knocked out cold. In an instant I heard the call of a horn, more soldiers were expected to be here. I quickly unbinded Micaiah, earning a sincere smile of gratitude from her, that one smile was what pushed me to keep fighting. A handful of Begnion soldiers were at us, Micaiah grabbed her tome and pushed a charging soldier away from me and I swiftly kicked him twice in the face as he fell to his knees. Even more soldiers had arrived at the scene and we were surrounded, as soon as I thought we had lost hope...

{Micaiah's Perspective}

As yet another soldier fell to his knees in Sothe's wake many more soldiers came charging towards us. I had no other tactics but to use the last trick up my sleeve. As I opened up my light tome, it glowed a pure and holy golden white, the pages flipped throughout the book in a flurry of page turning. I felt a sudden updraft as a circle of light appeared and spun underneath me, giving me a burst of energy, my hair and scarf blowing wildly in this sudden current. Sothe looked at my pale and barely visible light shone face questioning what I had in mind.

"Micaiah, what are you doing?" He asked me.

"Please... give me some time to work out this spell.. shouldn't take long." I replied, hoping he had faith in my plan.

He nodded at me and held off the guards best he could. I quickly muttered an ancient sentence of magic and raised my arm, feeling the positive energy flow in and out of it as a quick and bright flash illuminated the area for just a second as all the soldiers fell to the ground with their hands on their faces.

"Ah! My eyes!" One shouted and they all fell to the ground scrapping their bodies as they did so.

{Sothe's Perspective}

The many soldiers fell in a heap of bodies, with any to survive the blast of light blinded for the rest of their days.

"Good job Micaiah," I praised for a well executed plan. "Let's go!' I said whilst pointing towards the forest.

"Right!" She said in delight as she ran by my side. "Yune!" She shouted and the crimson little nuisance flew by her side.

(What's so important about that damned bird that she must have it follow her everywhere we go like a trained dog?!) I thought to myself as the ruins of what was our "home" was left behind us.

Author's note: What did you think? Any comments or reviews are appreciated!

Thanks!


End file.
